


Am I gay? I'm ecstatic!

by hollandperfection



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandperfection/pseuds/hollandperfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Allison if we’re going to be lesbians we have to watch the number one lesbian movie.”<br/>In which Allison watches Imagine Me and You for the first time with Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I gay? I'm ecstatic!

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo so this is my first fic that I have ever posted and I hope you guys like it! Something short and fluffy for you guys, enjoy!

“Allison if we’re going to be lesbians we have to watch the number one lesbian movie.” Lydia walked into Allison’s room saying this, not even bothering to knock first.

 

“Okay..what movie, But, I’m a Cheerleader?” Lydia has started to set her things down and taking out various items on Allison’s bed.

 

“No, Imagine Me and You, but we should watch that later too.”

 

Allison took the gummy bears Lydia brought and have already eaten 7 of them. Through a full mouth of mini bears Allison asks, “What’s Imagine Me and You?”

 

“What’s Imagine Me and You?!!! Only like the best lesbian movie ever! It’s like the lesbian version of The Notebook!” Lydia takes the gummy bears back and smacks Allison’s hand away when she tries to reach for more.

 

Allison grabbed the DVD case and saw two women on the front sitting on a bench close together. “Well Lena Headey is in it, so it must be good.” Allison tries to grab some more gummy bears but Lydia moves her hand so she couldn’t grab anymore. Allison pouts because damn it gummy bears! But Lydia waves her hand dismissing the pout.

 

“No, save them for the movie, you know you’ll eat them all before it even starts. Seriously, I think you inhale these things.”

 

“I will eat my gummy bears how I choose.” Lydia put in the DVD and they settle together in Allison’s bed. “Can I have the gummy bears now?”

 

Lydia tosses them to Allison and Allison grins widely at Lydia, because she is reunited with her one true love, well one true food love. Because let’s be real, Lydia is her one true love.

 

Allison is in tears by the end of the movie and when the credits are rolling she turns to Lydia, “Okay, I see why lesbians praise this movie.” Lydia wipes the tears off Allison’s face and smiles at her.

 

“See, what did I tell you, never doubt me, Allison Argent.”

 

“Oh, trust me, I don’t.” Allison kisses Lydia’s cheek then and grabs the remote to flip through the channels.

 

A couple hours later they ended up watching Game of Thrones. Cersei was on screen when Allison speaks with a wide eyed expression, “Lydia, I cannot unsee the gay. Like, I’m trying really hard but it won’t go away now.”

 

Lydia laughs at this, “Allison sweetie, it’ll blend in in a while, just give it time. But, honestly, I’m still hoping that Lena Headey is at least a little gay.”

 

“Even when she’s married and has a kid?”

 

“I like to believe everyone is a little gay.” She smiles at Allison and Allison just laughs at her comment.

 

“Oh my god, the things I learn about you.”

 

“You love it.”

 

“I really do” Allison leans over and kisses Lydia proving her statement, smiling into her kiss.

 


End file.
